Día de San Valentín
by Klaineitsthebestintheworld
Summary: Scott y Isaac, que han formado una vida juntos, invitan a sus amigos a una cena especial del dia de San Valentín, donde podría pasar ciertas cosas inesperadas. Personajes muertos de la cuarta temporada, vivos. Personajes nuevos de la cuarta temporada, inexistententes.


**Hi everyone! ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Bien? Eso espero. Hoy les traigo una nueva historia, posiblemente mi mejor historia hasta el momento (Lo cual tampoco es decir mucho) bueno, hoy no se me ocurre mucho y nada para decir, así que simplemente lean y disfruten. ALERTA, personas sensibles, religiosas, homofobas, etc. DON'T READ THIS, clasificación R y escenas... Adultas desde el inicio, luego más tiernas y lindas, :), y al final una sorpresa, :O, :), :p, :).**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y nombres usados en esta historia NO me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Jeff Davis, Sony y MTV. No hago esto con fines de lucro, otra vez, si, pero del emocional, ni de difamación.**

_**Este fic participa en el reto de re-apertura "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "Teen Wolf: Love Bites!".**_

_**¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

**Día de San Valentín**

* * *

-¡Scott, ya ven a cenar!-Grito Isaac de espaldas desde la cocina.-  
-¡Espera un poco! ¡Casi acabo!-Exclamo Scott desde su habitation compartida.-  
-¿¡Con que?!-  
-¡Espera un poco y lo veras!- Declaró con un tono travieso y juguetón para luego bajar deslizándose por las escaleras en espiral de caoba de su casa.-  
-Vas a romper esas escaleras algún día.- Menciono Isaac dentro de la cocina, aun de espaldas.-  
-No creo, son de Caoba, la madera más resistente que existe, ¿Y cómo lo supiste?- Cuestiono con una falsa extrañeza mientras entraba a donde Isaac.-  
-Esas escaleras miden como 5 metros, no pudiste bajarlas en 2 segundos.- Justifico Isaac con una notoria sonrisa de lado a lado mientras picaba unas zanahorias, aun de espaldas, se notaba gracias a su tono- Además hiciste un sonido de golpe al caer.-  
-Pero creí que te gustaba el sonido de "golpe"- Dijo posicionando cierta parte de su anatomía en la retaguardia de Isaac, haciendo que este dejara de picar el vegetal, y comenzara a sonrosarse de las mejillas, y el hecho de que pudiera sentir la piel de Scott sin ningún tipo de tela no ayudo mucho.-  
-Scoott?- Justo ahora, parecía que a Isaac le iba a dar un ataque colegial, su voz se hizo más aguda y se le entrecorto, su torso, piernas y prácticamente todo su cuerpo se tensó, además de que su temperatura comenzó a aumentar, al igual que cierta parte de su anatomía ubicada al sur.-  
-Mmhm- Murmuro comenzando besar fuertemente el cuello de Isaac.-  
-¿Qué… estas-aah-haciendo?- Sonaba más como gemidos que como palabras.- Ethan… y Stiles van a- ahh-venir y…-aah- Y ahí fue cuando las inhibiciones de Isaac decidieron irse de vacaciones a Miami, quedo frente a frente con Scott y comenzó a besarlo con ferocidad, una exagerada para alguien que tenía sexo cinco veces a la semana, Scott pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Isaac mientras este exploraba su trasero sin adentrarse demasiado, se acercaron más y Isaac pudo sentir el ya erecto pene de Scott, ansioso por descargarse en su lindo, pálido y redondo trasero, pero no se lo iba a conceder tan fácilmente, con mano suave y delicada comenzó a masturbar el pene de Scott, lo cual no hizo más que impacientarlo, con su mano libre comenzó a arañar su espalda causándole pequeños gemidos, Isaac se había controlado muy bien hasta ese momento,(Si yo tuviera a ese morenazo frente a mi estaría flojito y cooperando sin quejas) pero Scott conocía un punto que hacía que Isaac se fuera y dejara solo a sus instintos más básicos y animales. Con una discreción imperceptible desabrocho la hebilla del cinturón de su cinturón, espero un momento más y dejo que siguiera impacientándolo y arañando su espalda, después, con la misma discreción desabrocho su pantalón y ahí fue cuando entro en acción, rápidamente, bajo sus pantalones y ropa interior de un tirón y comenzó a besar un lunar, ubicado perfectamente, en el centro de la ingle de Isaac, Isaac soltó un gemido al aire, sentía como si se le nublara la vista por un segundo para que luego volviera con una mirada animal (Ojos amarillos brillantes), de un tirón levanto a Scott del cabello y comenzó a besarlo como bestia, era un beso salvaje, apasionado, hambriento y descontrolado. Isaac tiro a Scott por sobre su mesa, era rectangular y de color madera con unas ocho sillas alrededor, tiraron dos, Isaac quedo sobre Scott, se quitó la camisa, y casi con ira comenzó a subir y bajar por sobre el pene de Scott, Isaac usualmente tenía unos ojos vulnerables y tímidos, causados por el maltrato que recibió por parte de su padre en su infancia, pero en ese momento, sus ojos reflejaban una gran energía y ferocidad, su cuerpo sudaba y gemía cada vez que bajaba y subía de por Scott, se convertía en un dios del sexo, Scott trataba de extender sus brazos y alcanzar el trasero de Isaac, pero las INCREIBLES estocadas que Isaac le obligaba a dar no le permitían más que poner sus brazos por sobre su cabeza y sentir placer, placer y placer, solo le permitía sentir placer, se sorprendía de que no hubiese eyaculado ya, y cuando por fin lo iba a alcanzar…-  
-*Noc* *Noc*- Lydia, Stiles, Danny, Ethan, Aiden y Kira habían llegado.-  
-De-monios.- Logro gemir Scott.- Isaac, te-nemos que-aahh- abrir, ya- mhm- llegaron.-  
-Cállate.-  
-Per-o…- Isaac lo callo duplicando la velocidad de sus saltos, pero el silencio verbal de Scott tuvo consecuencias sonoras, por fuera de la puerta, a unos cinco o seis metros de distancia se lograba escuchar perfectamente los gemidos de los dos compañeros (de vida).-  
-¿Qué creen que sean esos sonidos?- Pregunto Ethan a los cinco individuos que lo acompañaban mientras colocaba su oído contra la puerta.-  
-¡¿Qué crees que sean, Imbécil,…-  
-¡Hey!- Interrumpió Danny.- Le hablas así otra vez y te rompo la cara- Amenazo con los ojos muy abiertos y un tono furico.- A mí me parece muy lindo que tenga una mente inocente y no una llena de porn...- Danny se detuvo a si midmo recordando que Ethan seguia ahi.- De cosas indevidas como la tuya.-  
-Aaah.- Suspiro cansada Lydia, esto siempre era así.- Esta bien, lo siento Ethan.- Dijo blanqueando los ojos.- Stiles.-  
-¿Si?-  
-Eres el mejor amigo de Scott o algo así, ¿No?-  
-Sí, bueno, yo creo.- Dijo en un tono sarcástico cruzando los brazos.-  
-Bueno, como sea, ¿No te dio una llave o algo?-  
-Sí. Pero la devolví después de que un día entre y vi esa misma escena- Dijo señalando a por dentro de la puerta con su pulgar, aun cruzado de brazos.- reproduciéndose en el sofá de su sala con una película provocativa en su televisión de 300 pulgadas, en HD.- Un calofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Stiles, ante a lo que todos rieron. Ethan continuaba con el oído pegado en la puerta color negro y perilla plateada intentando descifrar los extraños sonidos provenientes de a por dentro de la puerta.-  
-¿Alguno tiene alguna idea de como hacer que esos dos dejen de intentar tener descendencia?- Cuestiono Lydia volteandose hacia donde Kira, Aiden y Danny mientras hacia un ademán de "Diganme que tienen mas neuronas que el chico oído", lo cual no le hizo mucha gracia a Danny.-  
-¿Intentar que?- Ethan ladeo la cabeza mirando de reojo a Lydia con cara de no comprender.-  
-De nada.- Se apresuro a decir Danny. Ethan lo miro extrañado por unos segundos para luego volver a su deducción auditiva.-  
-Yo si.- Dijo Aiden.- Ven, acompañame.- Dijo para tomar de la muñeca a Lydia y encaminarse a por hacia atrás antes de que siquiera pudiera protestar.  
Al llegar al patio trasero (No tenia división) pudieron contemplar un césped verde claro iluminado por la tenue luz blanca que emanaba la luna, una pequeña fuente de mármol con un suelo alrededor de las mismas rocas que del camino y una que otra baldosa decorativa ubicada justo en el centro del jardín con cuatro bancas alrededor del mismo material del la fuente, daba la impresion de un circulo con fisuras decorado con unas de finas lineas marrones y cafes con delicadas flores multicolor por todas partes en 35 m².-  
-Esto es...- Aiden se en camino hacia la pequeña fuente comenzando a pasar sus dedos por su borde.- Hermoso...- A Aiden se le humedecieron los ojos y se le entrecorto la voz.-  
-¿Aiden?-Lydia noto su radical cambio y se dirigio a donde él, Aiden no devia seguir torturandose por ello, no tuvo eleccion.- ¿Estas bien?-  
-Si...- Su voz temblaba tanto como su cuerpo, se aferraba a la fuente con todas sus fuerzas para evitar romper en llanto.- Si, mejor vallamos a ver si Isaac dejo la puerta abierta.- Dijo mientras limpiaba sus mejillas de dos lágrimas que lograron escapar y forzaba su voz a un tono mas alegre.-  
-Claro.- Lydia sabia que no era un tema en el que debía rascar la herida, si Aiden se adentraba mucho en ello... Bueno, era mejor que se mantuviera lejos del tal, así que se limito a dedicarle una sonrisa compasiva y encaminarse a la puerta trasera junto con él.  
Para su sorpresa la puerta si encontraba sin seguro, silenciosamente se encaminaron al cuarto de lavado que se encontraba junto a la cocina separado por una puerta blanca con perilla dorada. Tomaron todo el valor que tenían y abrieron la puerta. Para su segunda sorpresa Scott y Isaac se encontraban medio vestidos sin camisa poniendo la mesa, casi acababan, solo les faltaba poner los cubiertos. Lydia fingió ingenuidad y que nada había pasado ahí ni afuera en la fuente, igual que Aiden. Entre ellos decidieron con la mirada ignorar la semidesnudes de los cuasimaridos.  
-¿Que tal si les ayudamos mientras ustedes van y se quitan los restos de semen?- Bueno, Lydia lo decidió un poco menos que Aiden.-  
No dijeron nada, solo se miraron con cara de no comprender. Aun sin camisas.  
-A ver- Dijo Lydia un poco harta.- ustedes suben, se limpian su ADN y Aiden y yo terminamos de poner la mesa y abrimos a los demás, ¿Ya entendieron?-  
-¿Qué?- Dijo Scott aun confundido.  
-¡QUE SUBAN Y SE LIMPIEN!-  
-Jajaja, tranquila Lydia.- Dijo Isaac extendiendo su palma en un ademan de "cálmate cálmate".- Entendimos desde la primera,- Dijo riendo.- solo jugábamos contigo.- Lydia rodo los ojos.- Si gracias, ya solo faltan los cubiertos y servilletas.- Dijo Isaac tomando de la mano a Scott encaminándose a su habitación en el segundo piso por las escaleras de cinco metros de su casa.  
-Son increíbles.- Bufo Lydia para comenzar a poner los cubiertos en la mesa junto con Aiden.  
Todo estaba finamente ordenado, los platos pequeños y de porcelana muy brillante, y la comida se veía increíble habían preparado prácticamente de todo, en el lado izquierdo del centro habia una montaña de 3 pisos de rollos de canela en forma de piramide, en el centro habia un gran lomo de cerdo en bandeja de plata con pequeñas ramas de oliva y petalos blancos como decoracion, algo extraño, pero le daba elegancia y belleza, y del lado derecho central habia diminutos sandwiches con froma de corazon con estrellitas rosas sobre cada uno, ademas de otro platos menores con x comida, y la decoración no pasaba desapercibida, habían puesto un mantel blanco sobre la mesa, el cual le otorgaba un aspecto suave, había pétalos de rosas rojas y rosas esparcidas sobre la mesa, ocho pequeñas copas cristalinas finamente decoradas con una servilleta de tela atada al mango, daba similitud a unos vestidos antiguos con muchos holanes, y en el centro de ambos lados del lomo relucía una sola vela, no muy grande, justo para un ambiente romántico, está, dentro de un pequeño domo de vidrio.  
-¿No crees que es demasiado para una cena entre amigos?- Cuestiono Lydia deteniéndose con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, analizando la "Creación" de Isaac y Scott.  
-Sí,- Respondió Aiden con una ligera expresión de suficiencia.- pero así es Isaac.- Dijo ahora con un poco de gracia.-, ¿Qué se le va hacer, no?  
-Pues en eso no te replico nada.- Dijo con una risa entre suspiro para luego reanudar su labor.  
-Aiden.- Llamo Lydia mientras terminaba de poner los cubiertos de plata al lado del último plato.-  
-¿Si?-  
-¿Puedes ir a abrir?, creo que ya se deben estar congelando.-  
-Si, claro.- Dijo para luego encaminarse a la puerta y abrir.-  
-¡Por fin!- Exclamo Stiles alzando los brazos mientras entraba.- ¿Cómo entraste?-  
-Por la puerta de atras- Dijo como si fuera obvio... Por que era obvio.-  
-... Haré como que no, no me dijiste que atrás estaba abierto mientras yo me congelaba afuera junto con los demás.- Dijo señalando a Kira que ya se había sentado en el sillón Alíen Black de la sala que tenia uno que otro cojín blanco para hacer contraste, se notaba que no era del sillón originalmente.-  
-Oye y hablando de eso, ¿Donde estan Ethan y Danny?- Dijo con una notoria preocupación al no ver a su hermano cerca… Y en menor grado a Danny.-  
-¿Porque no sales y lo averiguas tu mismo?- Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón Alíen Black junto a Kira pero un poco separado.  
-... ¿OK?- Dijo un tanto indeciso para luego salir y mirar por fuera del marco de la puerta. Por unos segundos no vio nada, pero al voltear hacia un poste de luz *TAN TAN TAN*, Ethan se estaba besando lenta y suavemente con Danny, este recargado en el tronco del poste con Ethan frente a él. A Aiden no le molesto, él sabía de la condición de su hermano desde siempre, Ethan le confió su secreto desde los 11 años, y el hecho de que confiara en él incluso antes que en sus padres... Lo conmovió mucho, obviamente al principio se disgusto y enojo, trato de hacerlo negar, pero luego entendió que solo por que su hermano fuese diferente, no dejaba de serlo, y que al morir sus padres, serian todo lo que tendrían. Así que en vez de enojarse se le ocurrió hacerles una pequeña broma. Sin que Danny lo viera se escabulló por detrás y...  
-¿¡QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?!- Grito logrando asustar y separar a los dos novios, y haciendo que Ethan se sonrojara al rojo carmesí.  
-Aiden... Yo... Te iba a decir pero...- Dijo moviendo sus manos de aquí para allá sin ningún orden en específico.  
-Pero…- Dijo cruzando los brazos y alzando una ceja mientras tamborileaba sus dedos tres dedos centrales en su bíceps izquierdo.  
-Si me permiten…  
-No hables.- Tajó Aiden a Danny (Don't speak, I know what your thinking, so please stop explaining, don't tell me cause its hurts!) Jajaja, LOL, XD.  
-Yo…  
-Jajaja…Tranquilo.- Dijo Aiden ya sin poder soportar la risa alzando su palma frente a Ethan.- Estaba bromeando. Me dijiste que eras gay a los 11 años, no creo que verte besando a Danny sea mas impactante que eso.- Explico con un tono y gestos de total obviedad.  
-…Haa...Gracias.- Suspiro aliviado mientras relajaba su cuerpo.-  
-¿Porque no vas adentro?- Dijo señalando con su pulgar hacia la puerta.- Ya esta abierto.-  
-Si claro,- Dijo para luego abrazarlo- gracias hermano.- Dijo con una sonrisa y con la alegría llegándole a los ojos.- Vamos, Danny.-  
-Claro.  
-De hecho,- Aiden detuvo a Danny del hombro que ya se había volteado.- me gustaría platicar un poco con mi nuevo cuñado.- Dijo con una sonrisa sincera.- Si no te molesta, claro.-  
-Jajaja, si, claro- Dijo Ethan con una cálida sonrisa.- Allá los espero.- Dijo para luego encaminarse a la casa.-  
-Ahora.- Dijo volteándose frente a Danny con una mirada fría de lobo, sus ojos brillando con una agresividad floreciente.- Déjame contarte un poco sobre, como, debes, tratar, a mi hermano, ¿Ok?- Dijo volteándose mientras pasaba su brazo derecho por los hombros del, justo ahora, aterrado Danny.  
-Hola.- Saludo por inercia Ethan alzando su mano al entrar a la casa Lahey Mccall.

* * *

-Se ve tan sexy con ese atuendo, señor Lahey- Elojio Scott a Isaac al ver su peculiar combinación de mocasines negros, pantalones de vestir del mismo color, tirantes amarillos con una linea blanca que recorría el centro de cada uno y una corbata de moño.- Es como un ardiente muñequito de porcelana con hermosos rizos y encantadores ojos.- Finalizo tomando a Isaac por la cintura, sujetándolo o mas bien acariciando la frontera entre su trasero y espalda.  
-Y que me dice de usted, señor Mccall- Dijo contemplando el rostro Scott mientras acunaba su cabeza en su mano derecha y acariciaba su espalda.  
Scott portaba una combinacion muy similar a la de Isaac, solo que Scott usaba rojo donde Isaac usaba negro incluyendo los tirantes y unas zapatillas Nike rojas.  
-Parece un sexy cupido de exquisitas facciones griegas, encantadora sonrisa,- Dijo pasando sus brazos por sobre los. hombros de Scott.- y delicados, suave y tiernos ojos.-'Finalizo depositando un suave y tierno beso en los labios de Scott, haciendo que sus corazones dieran un vuelco, provocando un sonido acuoso al separarse.  
-Wow...- Suspiro Scott pegando sus frentes, con su corazón martillando su pecho y respiración acelerada.  
-Si... Wow.- Concibió Isaac de la misma manera.  
-Me encanta esa habilidad que tienes.- Dijo separando sus frentes solo un poco, viendose a los ojos, aun con sus cuerpos juntos.  
-¿Cual?- Pregunto jadeante, aun afectado por el beso y cercanía de sus cuerpos.  
-Esta,- Dijo acariciando la mejilla de Isaac- En la que conviertes una situación adulta en una... Tierna... Y ... Perfecta.- Dijo volviendo a acercar sus rostros, contemplando esos ojos esmeralda **(1)** que tanto le enloquecian, sintiendo el poder quedarse asi para siempre.- Te amo.- Dijo para volver a besarlo, suvave y profundamente como antes, saboreando cada parte de sus labios, dando pequeños modiscos en su labio inferior, para luego cambiar al superior y viceversa, vainilla y canela, dulces y suaves,  
-Wow.- Dijo Isaac al separar sus rostros, aun abrazados.  
-Jajaja.- Rio suavemente Scott.- Creo que ahora te toco a ti.  
-Callate.- Bromeo Isaac de igual manera .- También te amo.- Dijo para darle un ultimo beso de piquito.- Vamos, hay que bajar.- Declaro entrelazando su mano con la de Scott.  
-Claro.

* * *

-¿Cuanto falta para que bajen?- Se quejo Lydia sentada en el extremo inferior de la mesa (Obviamente en una silla), con las piernas entrelazadas y mano derecha en su menton.  
-Considerando que Isaac siempre quiere que Scott y él reluzcan... Probablemente un rato mas.- Respondio Kira de espaldas aun sentada en el sillon Alien Black de la sala, solo que esta vez leyendo una novela de bolsillo de horror.- Probablemente se vean como muñequitos de carnaval.- Dijo soltando una pequeña risa junto con Lydia.  
-¿Que estan haciendo esos dos?- Pregunto Lydia al observar a Ethan y Stiles sentados en el Alien Black mirándose fijamente el uno al otro sin moverse en absoluto.  
-Estan en un concurso de miradas.- Respondio Kira.- Algo sobre orgullo masculino de yo soporto mas que tu y no se que.- Dijo con un ademan de restarle importancia.  
-¿Y porque parece que a Ethan se le van a salir los ojos?  
-Esta intentando hacer que Stiles parpadeé incandilandolo, tratando de que sus ojos brillen mas.-  
-Eso solo funciona de noche y con luna llena.- Dijo Scott anunciando su llegada, esta vez con su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de Isaac en un abrazo de doble sentido.  
-¿Que?- Dijo Stiles volteando en un acto reflejo, parpadeando y perdiendo el juego.- ¡Rayos!  
-¡Si!- Festejó Ethan alzando sus brazos y sacando la lengua a Stiles (Viendose endemoniadamente sexy y tierno) mientras sus ojos volvían a su color natural.  
-Bueno, veo que no me equivoque.- Dijo Kira saliendo del sillón y viendo a los compañeros de vida de pies a cabeza.- Se ven como muñequitos cilindreros.- Dijo mientras se reía suavemente de brazos cruzados.  
-Oye,- Se quejo Isaac haciendo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- a mi me gusta.- Esto provocando que Scott le besara la sien, haciendo que Isaac esbozara una boba sonrisa. Ethan se seguía regodeando en la cara de Stiles haciendo el baile de la victoria (Creo que le di una personalidad muy infantil).  
-Bueno, hora de cenar.- Dijo Scott.  
-¡Comida!- Grito Ethan medio en broma medio enserió ya que su estómago lo estaba amenazando con matarlo de inanición si no comía en las siguientes dos horas.  
-¡Comida!- Encoró Stiles burlándose del infantilismo de Ethan.  
-Ya basta Stiles.- Le reprimió Scott con atisbos de gracia en su voz.- Ethan no tiene la culpa de estar alegre de la vida.  
-Na, no te preocupes.- Dijo Ethan con una sonrisa.- Aiden siempre hace lo mismo.  
-Oigan, ¿Donde estan Aiden y Danny?- Pregunto Isaac al notar la ausencia del morocho y el rubio.

* * *

-Y TE JURO- " Advirtio" Aiden a Danny, con sus ojos brillando de la mas pura preocupacion y amor hacia su hermano, (Soy cursi, ¿Que quieren que haga? :)) arrinconandolo contra la pared izquierda del exterior de la casa Lahey Mccall, con su mano izquierda apoyada en el muro y derecha apuntando nerviosamente a Danny.- QUE SI LLEGAS A LASTIMARLO DE CUALQUIER FORMA, UN GOLPE, UN INSULTO, ÉL DERRAMA UNA LAGRIMA, Y TU, DESEARAS NO HABER NACIDO ¿ENTENDISTE?  
-S-si.- Logro decir con una expresión que decía que escaparía si tuviese la oportunidad.  
-Perfecto.- Dice Aiden con la clásica sonrisa malvada que usan los villanos en las películas antes de asesinarte.  
Danny creyo que en cualquier momento seria atravesado por unas garras o desgarrado por unos colmillos. Aiden logro percibir su temor, lo cual lo hizo sentir orgulloso de si mismo.  
-Andando, princesa.- Dijo palpandole el hombro.- Vamos a que beses a mi hermano.- Dijo para encaminarse a la entrada de la casa.  
Eso ultimo dejo entre confundido y súper confundido a Danny. A veces Aiden podía ser tan amable y sencillo como un pequeño, y otras podía ser mas complicado e intimidante que diez abogados neoyorquinos pasados de tasas de cafe.  
Le tomo unos segundos, pero después de relajar su cuerpo y mente se encamino a por donde Aiden hace unos instantes.

* * *

-Oigan, ¿Donde estan Aiden y Danny?- Pregunto Isaac al notar la ausencia del morocho y el rubio.  
-¡Arrodillense perras!- Dijo Aiden mientras entraba alzando los brazos.- Hola.  
-Ahí esta.- Dijo Lydia señalandolo con el pulgar izquierdo.  
-Oye donde estaba...  
Aiden interrumpió a Ethan haciendole cosquillas en las costillas mientras lo tiraba al suelo y se reía a carcajadas junto con Ethan.  
-¡NO NO JAJAJAJAJ AIDEN POR FAVOR!- Decia Ethan retorciendose de risa en el suelo.  
En ese momento Danny entro.  
-¡Danny quitamelo de encima JAJAJAJAJ por favor!  
Danny intento alejar a Aiden pero aun tenia la amenaza del abogado neoyorquino rondando fresca en su cabeza.  
Al ver eso Issac sintió un punzo en la boca del estomago y su corazon estrujarse.  
-¿Isaac?-Scott deparo en que Isaac tenia una lagrima en la mejilla y una expresion de añoranza y tristeza en el rostro.- Isaac.- Dijo suavemente.  
-Camden...- Dijo en un susurro mientras otras lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos.  
-Isaac.  
-Eh, ha, si.- Dijo limpiandose rapidamente las lagrimas con su manga izquierda.  
-¿Estas bien?  
-Si... Si si, porsupuesto.  
Scott le apreto la mano dando,e a entender que hablarían de eso mas tarde.  
-Bueno, ahora ya con todos los presentes - Dijo Scott.- y ahora con Ethan ya si y no esta agonizando, ¿Quien quiere cenar?- Todos los presentes levantaron las mano, en el momento en que Ethan lo hizo su estomago gruño haciendo reír a todos.

* * *

-Se los juro.- Dijo Aiden. Todos estaban en la mesa, hablando animadamente mientras contaban historias personales de hace años y comiendo en menor grado.- Y al salir del lago, Ethan estaba completamente desnudo frente a nuestros compañeros y COMPAÑERAS de clase.- Dijo Aiden, riéndose junto con todos en la mesa, todos incluyendo a Ethan que parecía divertido de aquella historia, a excepción de Danny que trataba de contener la risa sin lograrlo y riéndose junto con los demás después de unos segundos.- Deberían haber visto su cara, estaba entre OU OU no me vean y ¡TRAGAME TIERRA!- Dijo haciendo gestos subjetivos e tono de burla.  
Cuando las risas cesaron un poco Kira se levanto y golpeó suavemente su taza con un cuchillo.  
-Se que esto normalmente lo hacen los anfitriones,- Lanzo una mirada de disculpa hacia Scott e Isaac, ellos le mandaron una mirada de que no importaba, que continuara.- pero quisiera hacer un brindis.- Dijo alzando ligeramente su copa, haciendo que todos los demás también lo hicieran.- Por todos los años de romances y amistades formadas. Por cada desamor que pasamos con el incorrecto nos acerco a la persona correcta. Por las familias que formamos y las que formaremos.- Scott e Isaac se sonrieron mutuamente. Isaac se acaricio su vientre sonriendo, igual que Scott- Por los lazos que formamos y formaremos. A veces el amor llega cuando menos los esperas.- Dijo viendo a Ethan y Danny.- A veces tarda un poco mas en llegar.- Dijo viendo a Aiden.- Pero siempre estuvo esa ancla que nos mantuvo firmes y no nos dejo caer.- Dijo volviendo a ver a Aiden, pero esta vez de una manera cariñosa y enamorada.- Por eso, por nuestros amigos, por nuestras parejas y por muchas otras cosas. ¡Feliz dia de San Valentin!  
-¡Feliz dia de San Valentin!- Finalizaron todos en coro brindando al fin.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

**(1): Siempre pensé que Isaac se vería mejor con ojos esmeralda, así que, por que no, ¡GENES RECESIVOS, O DOMINANTES EN EL CASO DE ISAAC, CAMBIADOS!.**


End file.
